Chaos Eve
by mistlove
Summary: He had not meant to cause her so much pain. He just wanted her to be with him and only him, forever. Verloren X Eve


**Title:** Chaos Eve  
**Summary: **He had not meant to cause her so much pain. He just wanted her to be with him and only him, forever. Verloren X Eve  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Amemiya Yuki, Ichihara Yukino, and GO-Comi.  
**Notes:** I really can't hate Verloren/Ayanami. He does have a reason for his actions, even if they're really cruel.

He wished it to be false. He wanted it to be a lie. But he was the being of knowledge and he knew, deep in his heart, that it was true. And his heart ached sorely because of it.

But he had to ask. If she- on the slightest chance- treasured him just a bit more... he would take her away. He would steal her away from this sanctuary and keep her always.

"... Eve," he whispered, barely heard above the wind.

But she always heard his voice.

"Ah, Verloren-kun!" She smiled beautifully, as she always would. "How are you?"

"... I hear you are to be wed to your brother, Adam."

Her smile changed to one of slight surprise and then back to a tender smile. "Yes. Adam and I will be living in the Garden of Eden after we wed."

There was a twinge in his heart. "... Are you happy?"

She gazed up at him, seeming a little sad. "I don't know."

"What... makes you happy?" he asked softly.

Eve shook her head, pushing him away. "I... can't. Father wishes for Adam and I to be..."

He remembered his promise to himself before he confronted her.

If she- on the slightest chance- treasured him just a bit more... he would take her away. He would steal her away from this sanctuary and keep her always.

_I will take you away._

"Let me do the forbidden..."

He pressed a gentle, loving kiss on her lips. He pulled back slowly, seeing the shock on her face melt into a soft blush.

It was silent for a long moment.

"Do you... know the weight, severity... of your actions...?" she whispered.

He didn't reply. She knew the answer before she asked the question.

Tears bubbled in her eyes.

"Verloren... I..."

"If you cannot find happiness here... let me take you to a place where you will find happiness." He offered her his hand, a bony and cold hand. "If you do not fear this hand, this hand that may kill you with its coldness… then take it and come with me."

A tender smile came to her lips. "Verloren, I would never and will never… fear you…."

She took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze, giving his cold hand a comforting and enveloping warmth.  
_ _ _ _ _

_Eve is surprisingly human… I didn't know she could grow tired so fast._

He peered over at her, taking in her sleeping form.

She laid next to him in the garden, in a bed of flowers, her small hand clasped in his broad human hand. A soft smile graced her lips as she slept. Her cheeks were a rosy color, complementing her pale white skin. So beautiful was she, forever an eternal beauty….

He gazed up at the fading, rose-orange colored sky.

After she had taken his hand, they had sat down and admired the setting sun silently. No words were exchanged, but no words were needed. Her warm hand in his. Warm, forgiving eyes. A sweet smile. It was all he would ever need. He needed no words to know she loved him.

He sat up slowly, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Eve," he said softly to make sure he did not wake her. "Eve, I will treasure you always."

"Mmn… me too…," she mumbled. "From… I to you…."

He blinked, feeling his cheeks burn slightly with a strange feeling of embarrassment. Had she heard him?

But Eve rolled to the side away from, still clearly in deep sleep. She tugged his hand with hers, still gripping it tightly as she mumbled something incoherently.

He sighed softly to himself. He reached a hesitant hand up and brushed her bangs aside with his ghost fingers. He frowned at the sight of his bony fingers.

_Why can't I consistently manage my human form around her?_

He focused and his hand became human flesh again. He continued, playing gently with her bangs. But a disturbing reminder came to him now.

Eve was not eternal.

He was eternal.

She was human.

He was not human.

She was already promised to Adam.

He had arrogantly said that he would take her away.

But where could they run?

They would not be together forever.

He felt desperation course through him. No. He could not bear to lose her. He would not lose her. He would keep her by his side. A desperate, a foolish, a selfish thought. But he wanted her, needed her.

He felt his human flesh melt back to his ugly, cold, inhuman appearance.

_I am going to take her. I am going to take her away. She will always be only mine…._

The scythe appeared in his bony white fingers.

He raised the sharp blade above his head.

"Eve, you will be mine always…."

SPLAK.

The scythe's sharp blade cut clean through her white skin.

Her eyes shot open and vibrant red blood squirted from the wound. She let out a weak gasp of pain. Her gaze flickered over to him, a swirl of disbelief and sadness deep inside her brown eyes.

"V… Verl… or… en…?" she gasped.

He felt his heart twist painfully at her tortured expression.

_Eve, you must endure this pain…._

For then she could be an eternal soul and always be with him.

Eve looked upon him with a sad, disillusioned expression before her eyes snapped shut.

Verloren withdrew his scythe, breathing heavily. He awaited her pure soul to rise, likely the brightest light he would ever see.

But it did not rise from her motionless body.

"_Verloren, my greatest creation, words are not enough to express my anger! I will destroy you utterly, oh corrupted being!_"

Verloren felt part of him shatter apart just from the Chief of Heaven's words. Fragments of his body disappeared into mist. White hot, searing pain coursed through him now. But most of all, it was fear that ran through his cold body.

Fear of the Chief of Heaven and fear for Eve's lost soul.

And so he made his escape to earth, fragmented, hurt, and weak.

He had not meant to spread evil, fear, and cruelty. But his presence, one of royal true death, brought fear to the fragile humans.

He had not meant to kill so mercilessly. He was only searching for his fragmented pieces so that he would become whole again to regain his power to search for Eve. For it was only in his full power would he be able to sense Eve's pure soul.

He had never meant to hurt anyone. Truly, he just wanted to see her again.

But the way the Chief of Heaven taunted him with the Seven Ghosts- his very own fragments- the way the Chief of Heaven labeled him a sinful traitor, the way the Chief of Heaven spoke of the brutal murder of his daughter drove him insane.

_Creator of mine he is not. He is not if he if he oppresses me with these hardships, tortures me with his blasphemy, taunts me with my own being. Now I must fight for my own body to become whole again…._

_ I shall become the one you label me as._

_ A traitor, one who wrecks and creates havoc. I will do so until you let me back into heaven, until you restore my powers. Until you let me see Eve's precious face once again._

_ Let me be cruel. Let me be evil. I will take anything God oppresses onto me to hold and love you once again, Eve.  
_ _ _ _ __

**End Notes:** Thanks for reading. Please review. NO PERVERTED COMMENTS OR REQUESTS.


End file.
